


Пятый всадник Апокалипсиса

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Стив бесит до мозга костей. Билли понимает, что по уши в дерьме.





	Пятый всадник Апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

> Первоисточник - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6429516/16441861

_Сейчас мы стоим на самом краю пропасти. Ни один из нас не может позволить себе остаться равнодушным._

_Дэн Браун «Ангелы и демоны»_

 

Билли вытирает рукавом куртки уже успевшую покрыться сухой коркой кровь на разбитой губе. На ткани остаётся багровая крошка. В голове пульсирует лишь одна мысль, острая, полная раздражения. _Чертов Харрингтон_. Слова бьются о стенки черепа, вызывая ноющую боль в висках. Хочется встряхнуть головой, да вот только от этого лучше не станет. Он уже пробовал.

Все тело ломит. Кажется, болит каждая кость. Но Билли упорно игнорирует все это. Он получил, чего хотел.

Говорят: все, что ни делается, делается к лучшему.

Так говорила ему мать, когда уходила от отца. Так сказала ему Сьюзан - новая пассия отца, - когда сообщила, что они уезжают из Калифорнии. Из солнечной, мать его, Калифорнии в гребаную Индиану, где только то и делают, что выращивают кукурузу, да потягивают грог из пивных кухлей.

 — Все будет хорошо, — как заведённая твердила она. — Начнёшь новую жизнь. Найдёшь себе новых друзей.

 _К черту новую жизнь_ , хочет сказать Билли. Туда же и новых друзей. Ему не нужны эти «новые друзья», он и на старых особо не жаловался. Но кого, блин, это здесь волнует? Да и волновало ли вообще когда-либо?

Так что все, что ему остается сделать — сцепить зубы, собрать вещи и сесть в машину. Без возражений. Так будет лучше, верно?

_Ведь так?_

Но лучше не стаёт. Хокинс та ещё дыра. А самый большой её недостаток — Стив Харрингтон. Король вечеринок Харрингтон. Чемпион баскетбола Харрингтон. Харрингтон. Харрингтон. Везде этот Харрингтон. Словно весь Хокинс зациклился на нем. Словно он — пуп этого сраного Хокинса.

Билли плевать на все это хотел. Но, видимо, не сумел. Слова отца до сих пор прожигают мозг. До самой корки черепа.

« _В его поведении нет ничего нормального. Но он это исправит_ ».

_Ведь так, Билли?_

Билли лишь думает о том, как он ненавидит свою жизнь. Как ненавидит Сьюзан, Макс, отца, в конце концов.

Последнего так особенно.

И эта ненависть другая. Она сродни с глубоким разочарованием, как если бы тебе вонзил нож в спину тот, кому ты был готов доверить свою жизнь. Паскудное чувство, на самом деле. А отец… Он использует вместо ножа слова. А те въедаются в костный мозг, как яд — в кровь.

« _О чем у нас был разговор?_ »

« _Как нормальный, добрый, любящий брат…_ »

Что-то внутри него тогда ломается, что-то безвозвратно погибает, превращается в пепелище. Билли понятия не имеет, что это. Возможно, совесть, возможно, что-то другое.

Он не думает об этом, когда садится в машину. Не думает об этом, когда охмуряет маму одного из дружков Макс. И уж тем более не думает об этом, когда встречает Харрингтона в доме Байерсов.

Нет, он абсолютно не думает об этом, но не замечать сосущую утробную пустоту внутри себя не так уж и легко, по правде говоря.

Не помогает даже сигарета.

Но помогает ярость.

Пузырящаяся, кипучая. Она так сжимает диафрагму, что кажется легкие вот-вот слипнуться, сожмутся, как футбольный мяч, из которого выкачали весь воздух и потоптали ногами.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Билли, откуда взялась эта ненависть, он бы просто молча вмазал смельчаку в рожу, возможно, ещё бы и сплюнул наземь. Слово поставил точку в так и несказанном ответе. Но, невымолвленный вслух, этот ответ выжигает изнутри.

 _Все дело в тебе, Харрингтон,_ хочет заорать Билли, но правда в том, что все вовсе не так. Он отлично знает это, отлично понимает. Потому что перед глазами встаёт образ отца, а щека все ещё горит, печёт отпечатком его ладони. Потому что в голове бьется «извинись перед Сьюзан». Билли хочется послать её к черту. Туда же ему хочется послать и своего отца, но он не может. Каждый раз не может. Ему остаётся только «да, сэр».

А ведь злость так просто не проходит. Она никуда не девается. Зловеще бурлит где-то под рёбрами, выжидая удобный случай вылиться наружу. Гребаный закон сохранения.

Говорят: все, что ни делается, делается к лучшему. Но лучше нихрена не становится.

Стив бесит до мозга костей. Билли понимает, что по уши в дерьме.

Злость рвётся наружу.

Он поддаётся ей, упивается ею. Она становится для него опорой, твердыней, на которую можно опереться, когда внутри все обмирает и рушится. Когда утроба голодно воет, а артерия передавливает сердце пополам. Когда больше не хватает сил сдерживаться. Тогда так приятно ослабить ремень ошейника, чуть приоткрыть клетку, выпустить зверя наружу погулять. Хотя бы немного. Ненадолго. Тогда станет чуточку легче. Проще.

Ведь злиться на кого-то, кроме отца, действительно приятно. Это отпускает. Наверно, так чувствуют себя после проповеди. Очищенными.

Билли необходимо это очищение, необходима точка опоры.

Он находит все это в Стиве Харрингтоне. Все до последней капли. Ему нравится чувствовать оглушительный гнев при виде него. Нравился захлебываться ударами собственного сердца. Это приносит освобождение. Почти физическое удовольствие. Удовлетворение.

Билли пропускает тот момент, когда все меняется. Переворачивается с ног на голову. Рушится, как карточный домик.

Однажды он просто ощущает её.

_Привязанность._

Такую неправильную, дикую, чужеродную привязанность. Он чувствует её за пеленой гнева, где-то под кожей, в тех местах, которых когда-то касался Харрингтон. То ли случайно — во время игры, то ли нарочно, когда отталкивал от себя.

Билли _не планировал_ всего этого.

Он понятия не имеет, как это случилось. Не имеет ни малейшего, блин, понятия.

Просто однажды он начинает замечать больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Начинает искать (и находить) его взглядом. Это уже становится на уровне рефлексов, инстинктов, словно школа равняется Стив Харрингтон. Словно без него здесь делать нечего.

…Стив невнимателен и рассеян во время тренировки. И дело тут не в усталости или проваленном тесте по английскому. Девушка, думает Билли, тут замешена девушка. Нэнси. Кажется, так зовут его подружку. Билли видел, как на неё заглядывался старший Байерс. Без него тут явно не обошлось.

Поэтому он, не раздумывая, подходит к Стиву в душе. В голове — одна мысль: _что ты, черт побери, творишь?_

 — Не обижайся, Харрингтон. Сегодня просто не твой день, — говорит Билли, стараясь добавить в голос насмешку. Но, видимо, это у него не выходит: он слышит, как его голос предательски ломается на фамилии.

Стив не реагирует. Он, блин, само воплощение спокойствия.

От желания схватить его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть ноют десна. Билли облизывается.

 — Не заморачивайся, чувак, — продолжает он. — Такой симпатяге, как ты, не о чем волноваться.

И прежде чем Билли успевает подумать, его рука протягивается к Стиву и хлопает его по плечу.

Романтиком он никогда не был, но все, что он сейчас чувствует, это то, как уходит из-под его ног земля. Билли на мгновение прикрывает глаза, стараясь собраться с мыслями, а когда открывает их, то натыкается на прямой взгляд Харрингтона.

И замирает.

Впервые Билли видит его так близко. Тот стоит к нему полуоборотом, на левую сторону его лица падают струи воды. И Билли кажется, что сам он потихоньку теряет дар речи, а ноги врастают в гладкий кафель душевой.

 _Больной ублюдок_ , вопит внутренний голос. Сердце загнанно бьется где-то в гландах, перекрыв проход кислороду.

Он резко отдергивает руку. Кожу ладони печёт.

Черт возьми.

Он такого _не планировал_.

После этого случая Билли справедливо считает себя чертовым безумцем. Потому что все становится лишь хуже. Если бы у этого «хуже» была шкала, то в его случае стрелка бы сломалась к черту. В его случае происходит полнейшее дерьмо.

Он ловит себя на мысли, что не перестает думать о Харрингтоне. Словно тот сидит у него в голове по умолчанию. Фоном. Это выводит из себя, выматывает так, что уже не хватает даже злости. Она просто перестает помогать. Будто у нее проходит срок годности. Будто она уже израсходовала себя. И это самое страшное: терять ориентиры.

Потерять точку опоры.

Билли все ждет, когда же наступит это хваленое «лучше», но, очнувшись в доме Байерсов, он вдруг понимает, как его все это достало. Нет, даже не так. Оно утомило его, изъело так, что трудно дышать.

 _Чертов Харрингтон_ , думает Билли, плетясь к припаркованной у входа машине.

« _Уважение и ответственность_ ».

 _К черту все это_ , думает Билли.

 

***

Не то, чтобы Стив замечает не сразу. Он замечает, но старается игнорировать. Правда старается. Изо всех сил старается. Но когда Билли не появляется в школе уже неделю, продолжает не ходить на тренировки, осознание бьет куда-то под дых, да бьет так, что перед глазами вспыхивают яркие искры.

Что-то случилось. Что-то изменилось. И это сводит Стива с ума.

Впервые он ощущает это спустя неделю после «исцеления» Уилла Байерса. Стив направляется в спортзал на очередную тренировку по баскетболу. Внутри скребется тревога и беспокойство.

В спортзале пусто.

Билли снова нет. Опять не пришёл. Стив думает, что ему чертовски повезло. Он не верит своему счастью. Но на самом деле Стиву хочется кричать.

Он не знает, когда это началось.

Он, черт возьми, ничего не знает. Просто однажды он привык к Билли Харгрову, привык к его злости. Привык, вот и все. А теперь нет ни его, ни его злости. И Стива ломит. Ломит, как заядлого наркомана. Ему внезапно не хватает Харгрова, и это пугает его.

Пугает так, что он еле замечает баскетбольный мяч. Тренер что-то кричит, кто-то пихает его в плечо, а Стиву кажется, что он спит. Спит и видит все со стороны. Словно это не его тело. Оно внезапно становится чужим, до ужаса нелепым, _стремным_.

Стиву хочется кричать.

Но он только идёт в душ и подставляется под горячие струи воды, стараясь выжечь из головы, смыть с кожи память. Харгров, как оказалось, пробрался до самых костей. Его так просто не вырвешь из тела.

Стив думает, что свихнулся. Ребята из команды такого же мнения.

 

***

Билли появляется лишь спустя ещё одну неделю. Внешне он не изменился ни капельки, но Стив-то видит. Замечает.

Его глаза окутаны равнодушием.

Таким густым, что становится страшно. Он проходит мимо Стива, ни разу не глянув на него, не сказав ни слова. Это… напрягает, на самом-то деле. Раньше за ним такое поведение никогда не наблюдалось.

Стив думает, что должен радоваться, но он чувствует, как где-то за клеткой рёбер что-то надламывается и с грохотом обваливается. Так рухнула плотина Сент-Фрэнсис в Калифорнии, выплюнув тонны воды, затопившей сотни людей и погребшей под собой целые города.

К такому равнодушию он не был готов.

Стив убеждает себя, что ему все равно.

Ему это практически удаётся.

Билли внешне не изменился, мать его, ни капельки. Он все так же посасывает сигарету, вальяжно ходит, усмехается и подмигивает девчонкам, носит свои длинные кудрявые волосы так, словно он какой-то солист «Смоки». Но Стив не узнает его.

Во вторник они встречаются в коридоре. Обычно в таких случаях Стив закатывает глаза и готовится к очередным нападкам Харгрова или его шуткам в стиле «экс-король Харрингтон». Но сейчас он уперто смотрит на Билли. Не отводит взгляд ни на секунду. Наблюдает. Ждет, затаив дыхание.

Тот снова это делает: проходит мимо. Проходит так, словно это не Стив только что шел ему навстречу, словно не он задел его плечом.

Стиву хочется кричать, потому что он ненавидит равнодушие. Ненавидит равнодушие Билли. Ненавидит, когда от него нет отдачи. Куда, черт возьми, пропала его злость? Где запал? Куда это все делось?

Вопросы каленым железом опаляют стенки черепа, а ответов нет. И, скорее всего, не будет.

Стив впервые чувствует свое бессилие.

И оно ему не нравится.

 

***

 — Ладно, чувак, мы здесь. — Стив глушит мотор и разворачивается к сидящему рядом Дастину. — Когда войдешь внутрь, притворяйся, что тебе пофиг.

Притворяйся, что тебе пофиг. Молодец. _Хочешь ещё?_

 — Ага. Притворяться, что мне пофиг.

 — Да, именно.

Дастин уходит, а Стив думает, что легко давать советы кому-то, кроме себя. Ведь своих советов он никогда не слушает. Запаривает все еще на уровне мысли.

Он лениво оглядывает стоянку и внезапно замечает знакомую машину. У него перехватывает дыхание. Взгляд цепляется за стоящую рядом с ней фигуру.

Билли курит, облокотившись на капот своей машины, и задумчиво поглядывает в сторону спортзала, откуда раздаются басы музыки. Видимо, он привез Макс. Но сейчас Стиву на это откровенно плевать. В нем разгорается злость. Он что есть силы сосредотачивается на ней, чтобы не позволить себе думать о чем-то еще. О ком-то еще. Где-то на задворках сознания бьет здравая мысль спокойно убраться. Уехать. Оставить в покое и его, и себя.

Дурацкая мысль, на самом деле.

Стив запихивает её куда поглубже, когда вылезает из машины и хлопает дверью так яростно, словно хочет, чтобы та вывернулась внутрь. Делает вдох-выдох и направляется в сторону Харгрова.

Тот лениво поворачивает к нему голову. _Заметил_ , думает Стив. _Узнал._

 — Неужели это ты, Харрингтон.

Это не вопрос и даже не простая констатация факта. Скорее, это вместо приветствия. Издевка. И Стив чувствует какое-то эгоистическое облегчение. Вот он, Билли Харгров. Вернулся, да?

 — Что ты делаешь? — зло выплевывает ему в лицо Стив. И звучит это как «что ты творишь со мной?» или «прекрати выжирать мне мозг, а не то я за себя не отвечаю».

Но тот, будто назло, чуть приподняв подбородок, смотрит на него выжидательно. Как-то даже устало.

И молчит.

 — Не знаю, что ты там себе задумал, но это не работает, — шипит Стив. Он старается не сорваться на крик, не выдать гнев, не пускать в тон раздражение, но оно раздирает глотку и давит на грудь так, что он буквально чувствует, как на выдохах скрипят его рёбра. — Прекрати это. Слышишь?

 — А не то что?

Стив хмурится.

Протягивает руку и сгребает в кулак ворот его расстегнутой рубашки. Ступает ближе и сталкивается с ним губами.

Говорят: Любовь — пятый всадник Апокалипсиса. Стив не хочет называть это любовью, но когда он целует Билли внутри него разворачивается самый настоящий апокалипсис. Все кипит, вздымается, трескается, разрывается на части. Он больше не чувствует себя единым целым.

Он хочет закричать. Но крик спотыкается, царапая горло, и выходит наружу полустоном.

Билли сперва не двигается. Кажется, даже забывает дышать. А затем, словно отмирая, он сжимает волосы Стива на затылке и отрывает от себя. Смотрит ошалелым взглядом. Выискивает что-то.

Стив готовится к удару, но вместо этого Билли внезапно с силой рвёт его на себя. Притягивает ближе, ещё ближе, вот так. Хватка в волосах слабеет, а потом и вовсе пропадает. Пальцы зарываются в волосы. Обезоруживают. Стиву кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, потому что губы у Билли оказываются мягкими, теплыми. А целуется он так же, как и ведет себя по жизни: напористо, дерзко, нагло.

_Со злостью._

Стив пьет её взахлеб. Давится, но продолжает, не смея оторваться ни на секунду. Не желая отстраняться.

Его трясёт. Пробирает дрожью до самых кончиков пальцев. Чистое электричество. Мысли вымывает начисто. В голове — гулкая пустота, пульсирующая грохотом ударов сердца. От ощущения одуряющей близости сводит челюсть. Касания обжигают огнём, отчего хочется зашипеть от боли.

Стив еле дышит. Еле стоит на ногах.

Билли, похоже, ведет не хуже. Он изловчается вывернуться так, что теперь поясница Стива прижимается к капоту машины, а сам он устраивается между его бедер, притирается ближе. Дышит тяжело. Рывками.

А затем оставляет рот Стива и мажет губами по виску. И снова дышит. Только на этот раз глубоко, медленно, не спеша. Стив слышит, чувствует, как натужно вздымается и опускается его грудь, словно мехи, вбирая в себя воздух.

 — Я ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Билли, утыкаясь носом куда-то за ухом. — Боже, как же я тебя ненавижу, придурок.

Стив хочет сказать, что это взаимно, но он лишь снова тянется к его рту. Ловит горячее дыхание. Сминает губы.

А Билли думает, что, может быть, действительно — все, что ни делается, делается к лучшему.


End file.
